1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, and more particularly to a fingerprint identification module.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology develops, a great number of electronic devices such as tablet computers and smart phones have been applied to daily life. These electronic devices usually include a password lock, in order to increase security. However, in order to unlock the password lock, the user must input a password every time before the use of the electronic device. In order to solve the inconvenience of conventional password unlocking, and also take into consideration the security and convenience of the electronic device, the industry has been researching the application of fingerprint identification modules in electronic devices. This way, the fingerprint information of the user may serve as an identification of the user for the electronic device.